what would happen?
by otakujudy
Summary: what happens when Lucy runs away when she's just a little kid? what happens when she's found by a dragon? what if its Acnologia? Wait what they...! READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT! (sorry for if the chapters get short)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : no one p.o.v  
"It was a windy day in the town of Clover. People were running into their houses since there was a storm coming. If only people saw the small girl of about 10yrs old sleeping in the park. No one knew who she was so they left her alone or maybe it was that they didn't care if something happened to everywhere we're closing their shops, school, windows and doors. There were only two people outside now, the little girl and a man who wore almost all back and whatever wasn't black was blue.  
"People were already inside of there homes with their family. The storm soon started. Lightning struck the air and thunder scared the children with its sound, that is all except for the little girl outside. She woke up when she heard the thunder. She was not scared though she was ... happy? Yes, happy she laughed outside as it started to rain. She started to skip and sing. She however didn't see the man watching her from across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the little girls p.o.v

'Yay it's raining!' , I thought as it rained. I just love the rain especially the thunder and lightening! I feel free when it does. I guess it's because I'm usually at home in my room alone since mom died when I was 7. Sure I still have papa but he doesn't hang out with me that much anymore. I wish I had a friend so I can share my love of rainy days with.

"Hey!" , I heard someone say. It sounded like a mans voice to me. When I turned around I saw a guy of about 17 dressed in a black t-shirt that had a blue dragon on it. He also wore black jeans with a chain, a pair of dark blue converse, and had spiky black hair that was soaked by the rain. He looked cute to me. "Yes mister?" I said all innocent and cute like. "What are doing in the rain kid?" asked the man in front of me. "I'm playing in the rain! I love rainy days!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" Said the man while raising one of his eyebrows. "Yes it's so much fun playing in the rain! I especially love the sound of thunder and looking at the lightning strike!" I said. "We'll you shouldn't be outside you could catch a cold! Look your parents must be worried sick about you!" He said worried. I soon turned angry when he mentioned my parents. "Why should I since I just ran away?! I'm not going back and so what it's not like my mom is alive and my dad doesn't care about me anyway!" I said as tears escaped out of my eyes.

The man in front of me looked taken back from my outburst but soon his eyes softened its gaze. "What's your name?" he asked. "Lucy but I want to change my name. What's yours since I just told you mine?" "It's Achnologia"


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 3: Achnologia p.o.v/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"This girl is really interesting. She isn't scared of a stranger and she doesn't care about what others think. I don't know why but I feel attracted to her. It's sad though she's all alone. That gives me an idea!/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hey Lucy?" I asked. "Yes?" She said. It sounded so innocent and cute. "I was wondering since you don't have anywhere to go to if you would like to learn magic?" Her face lit up with so much happiness that it made me smile. "Sure! Wait but I already know celestial magic is that going to be a problem?" Said Lucy while tilting her hear. She is just so cute.. Wait I can't think like that she's too young besides it can't be we're to different./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She just said that she is a celestial Mage hmm, I guess it won't hurt her especially if I put a spell on her."Nope it won't be a problem but ummm Lucy how many keys do you have?" I really wanted to know how strong she is. "Oh well I have all thirteen ( Yukino never existed) and I can summon 5 at a time and still have some magic to spare but not too much!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"This is going to be interesting. I just hope that I don't start having any feelings for her. "Good now Lucy I have a secret to tell you" "what is it?" Said Lucy. "I'm a dragon and you're going to learn chaos dragon slayer magic!" Lucy looked like she was thinking please be tht she isn't reconsidering this. "Ok then you can call me Lucifer from now on, ok?" It has a good ring to it 'Lucifer the chaos dragon slayer'. I like it! "Ok Lucifer, then we better be going so you can train" "ok!" She said enthusiastically./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I soon turned into my dragon form which is a black and blue dragon. Lucy got on my back and I flew us to my cave were she will train./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: time skip: 7 yrs (too lazy to write everything) no one p.o.v"It's been 7 years now since Lucifer has trained to be a dragon slayer. Today is her last day of training. She already mastered her magic and has learned some other magic. She's learned telepathy, re-quip, memory make, ark of time, take over soul, gun magic, card magic, rune magic, and soul magic. She wears black and blue like Acnologia but a bit different./p  
She wears a black t-shirt that has a blue dragon on it. She also wore black jeans with a chain, a pair of dark blue converse, a blue choker that has a black dragon charm, hidden weapons like daggers, sword and scythe. She also has black hair with blonde and blue highlights. She also wears a black bracelet that has hers and Acnologia's name on it in also has an exceed named is a charcoal black exceed that has a red tipped tail and ears. He loves manga, anime, pocky and the color red. He learned magic too. He learned re-quip and shadow magic. He can also read minds and emotions. He also has a battle form (like lily)No one except Midnight knows that Lucy and Acnologia have mutual feelings for each other. He isn't going to tell anyone though. Who would he tell anyway. He just can't wait until they find out though he wants to see them together. He thinks that they will be a good couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Lucy Pov

My training is over now. What should I do? I don't want to leave Ash (Acnologia's nickname). I think I love him but he won't love me. Why would he? I'm just a mage, he's an immortal dragon. It wouldn't work out. Well if today's my last day I should do something so Ash never forgets me!I walked inside the cave that we live in and saw Ash sleeping in his dragon form. He's so cute when he sleeps. Well here's nothing.I walk towards him and softly shake him. He wakes up and smiles when he sees me. I feel myself blushing and look to the ground. When I know my blush is gone I look up and see him staring at me. I take a breath and say "Ash can you turn into your human form. I want to give you something."At first he was hesitant but he then turned into his human form. I took his hand and led him to the meadow that's close to the cave. I soon turned around and told him to close his eyes. He did as instructed and I re-quipped into a blue tank top and black skirt and a blue necklace that had the names Lucifer and Ash in a heart. I was also wearing black heels and my hair was down so it reached to my mid back."You can open your eyes now Ash." He opened his eyes and his eyes were wide. I guess it's since he never saw this outfit before. I smile at him and said " Ash I know that today's my last day and I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know you might not love me back bu-." I was cut off when Ash started to kiss me. It was only for a few seconds but I knew he loved me back."I love you Lucifer and I always will!" I'm so happy. "Ash I have a question for you?" "Hmm" "why don't you leave with me or I stay here with you? Even though my training is over I don't have to leave and neither do you. So what do you say?" I got nervous what if he says no? I don't know if I'll be able to make it! "Why don't we go travel around and see what catches our attention? Hey we can even join a guild if you want!""Really?!" "Sure why not?" So we agreed that all three of us are going to travel and join a guild! We traveled for months and I bought some silver keys sometimes. We would sometimes rent a room in a hotel or sleep in a cave. I don't know how my life can be any better!


	6. Chapter 6

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 6: time skip: A year later (no one's pov)/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It's been a year since Lucifer, Ash, and Midnight left home to travel. They haven't found a guild interesting enough to join yet. They haven't found a guild that is to there standards. Lucifer wants to be in a guild that's fun and has lots of adventures but Ash wants to he in a guild that is calm and where Lucifer and himself will not be judged. So far they haven't found such a guild, that is not until a little accident./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Midnight's P.O.V/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"We've been going around the country of Fiore for about a year now. During that time we've been training. I can now be in my battle form for days. Lucy or that is Lucifer has more skills in fighting too. Also during this time we've been doing some jobs like destroying dark guild and retrieving magical artifacts. Thanks to our magical power we finish the job in less than a couple day because of this we're known as Celestial Darkness./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"We're now in Magnolia where there is supposed to be a guild called Fairy Tail. I was sort of excited since I really wanted to join a guild. oh look Lucifer and Ash are holding hands its pretty cute. They're looking for a good place to eat. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into something or should I say someone. "I'm sorry" I said to the person I bumped into. "i-its o-ok" said a childish voice probably a girl. I was right when I looked up I saw a girl about I don't know maybe 12 years old w blue hair and black eyes./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" She looked at me for a while curious but she looked away once a feminine voice called her. "Wendy! Wendy! Why are you on the ground? You're going to dirty your clothes" said a white flying cat. Wait what?! An exceed like me!? "Sorry Charle I accidentally bumped into an exceed." She looked over to me with a smile. "oh sorry again my name is Midnight" I said getting up. "I really should be going my-" before I could finish my sentence Lucifer came over hugging me tight./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" "oh god Midnight I thought I had lost you" she said hugging me to death. "L-Lucifer a-air!" She let go of me immediately. I looked up and saw Wendy and Charle looking at me and Lucifer like if we grew 2 heads. "Y-you two a-are L-Lucifer a-and M-Midnight?" She said in a shaky voice as if we were going to eat her. "Yes we are and I'm Ash. May I know who you are?" said Ash who I didn't realize was behind Wendy and Charle./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 7: Magnolia: Ash POV/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" I wanted to know who the white exceed and little girk were. The girl looked strong but not too strong that she could do any damage to us. "I-Im W-Wendy M-Marvel a-and th-this i-is Ch-Charle." said the little girl./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Hmmm she sounds familiar but where have I heard her name? "Tell me Wendy are you by any chance in a guild?" I said intrigued by how this girl has made me want to know more about her. "Yes I am! I'm in Fairy Tail!" she said with a smile that made Lucifer and Midnight smile aswell. "Good to know well we should go. Goodbye Wendy, Charle." I said walking away with Lucifer and Midnight following me. "Honey why did you ask her what guild she was from?" said my mate while holding my hand. "Actually I wanted to settle down here in Magnolia and join Fairy Tail." I said with a smile on my face knowing that she would be happy with the news./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" "Really!?" Midnight and Lucifer yelled happily. I nodded my head happily knowing that they love the idea. I led them to a house on Strawberry St. I was black and blue our favorite color. I walked to the door and got a key from my pocket. I opened the door and once we were inside I heard Lucifer andbr /Midnight gasp. It was a cozy home. It was blue and black everywhere with a bit of red and white here and there. I got this place a couple week ago./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Lucifer hugged me tightly smiling. "I love this place Ash!" she said contently. I knew she'd love it here. I looked at her and then at Midnight who was looking in the fridge for some fish. "You want to go join Fairy Tail?" I said. They both yelled "Aye!" I couldn't help but laugh they both bring me so much joy./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 8: Fairy Tail Guild br /Meanwhile with Wendy and Charle/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Wendy and Charle both ran into the guild hall panting as if their lives where at stake. This alarmed the guild for it was rather unusual for them to run in as if they were hunted down. "Celestial Darkness is in town!" yelled Wendy and Charle. "WHAT!" yelled the guild. Celestial Darkness is known as the strongest team in all Fiore. Everyone was either scared and excited./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Meanwhile with Celestial Darknessbr /Lucifer POV/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" I cant believe we're staying in Magnolia and joining Fairy Tail! We're on our way to the guild right now when we heard a loud scream we raced to the guild kicking the guild door open to see a frightened/ecstatic guild while in the middle is a red headed woman with armor on the ground./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" "Hello!" yelled a white haired woman from a bar stand. "My name is Mirajane but you can call me are you?" Mira had such a bright smile that I couldn't help but smile too. "Hi, I'm Lucifer and they are Ash and Midnight." I said pointing at my mate and exceed. "We would like to join the guild please" said Ash. This made the guild have an uproar. It really started to hurt my ears and I couldn't help but cry since I haven't been so close to loud crowds in a long time./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" Ash came and hugged me covering my ears while growling at the guild. "Can't you see that you've made her cry! Now shut up before I personally kill every last one of you!" yelled made the guild quiet down quietly say sorry fearing that if say anything else they wouldn't for another day./p 


End file.
